


晒太阳的奥拉克

by Christywalks



Series: STO短篇故事集 [1]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇故事集，轻松搞笑带你领略STO的世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	晒太阳的奥拉克

**Author's Note:**

> 一个自家STO账号里面主角和NPC们的故事，不喜勿入

托文第一次见到奥拉克时他正在晒太阳。

托文那天刚刚结束自己早上的巡逻任务，准备回家吃饭。要说正儿八经的巡逻任务其实也没有什么，威利纳特是个平静而安和的小殖民地——当然，只要塔刹不来打扰他们。在他回家经过葡萄垄的时候就见到了那个躺在葡萄架下翘着脚晒太阳的家伙。

怎么可以允许有人破坏殖民地的市容！而且那个脸生的小子是谁啊！很有责任心的托文毫不犹豫的冲了过去。

“喂，那边那个家伙，对，就是说你呢，给我好好的站起来。”

从刚才一直随着不知什么节奏来回晃动的脚停了下来，然后那个穿着灰色衬衣的人坐了起来。又走进了几步后托文发现这家伙其实稍微有点眼熟，又过了几秒钟他才想起来，这不是上周路过的那个被洗劫的货船留下来的伤员之一吗。这家伙怎么不好好休息跑到这里来了。

“我说，你不好好在医疗室里躺着，跑到这里来干什么？”

“因为医疗室的大叔一直都冷冰冰的。”坐在地上的某人抬起眼睛来一本正经的回答。“还是地里的姑娘们最热情了——”

“喂你说什么？！”

“尤其是那边那位，我和他聊了好久。”

他？托文差异的随着那家伙指的方向回头看，看到了瑟康顶着那头显眼的金毛正蹲在萝卜地里浇水。等他发现自己被忽悠了回过头来的时候，正好看到坐在地上那家伙慢吞吞的站起身来，脸上带着似笑非笑的笑容。

“我是真的很喜欢这里啊，如果能安顿下来也不错？”

“……那意味着我以后经常要见到你吗，还是算了。”

对面那人完全没当回事，对着托文咧嘴一笑，朝他微微一鞠躬，然后转身就走。托文有点傻眼的看着那家伙潇洒离去的背影，脸色差不多和额头上的刺青一个颜色了。

“喂！站住！你等等！”他顺着葡萄垄的方向一口气跑过去，突然意识到那家伙的头发在阳光下泛着紫色——尼玛瑟康的头发颜色是天生自然变异我能理解，你这又是怎么回事！我可从来没听说过罗慕伦人有长紫色的头发！而且从葡萄架下面出来之后托文才发现，这家伙的皮肤颜色也没有罗慕伦人特有的那种萝卜青。

“有什么事吗，巡逻员先生？”不仅眼睛是灰绿色的，就连额头的凸起也只有淡淡的两道。这家伙全身上下除了两只尖耳朵之外完全没有半点像罗慕伦啊！负责任的托文决定去联系些什么人查清楚这家伙的身份，而最先需要的则是——

“你叫什么名字？”

“奥拉克。”

托文很认真的记住了。

 

两人第二次见面依然很戏剧性。

“喂，你就是那个从小和妈妈长大从来没见过母星的半贝塔索啊。”

“哦，你就是那个妹妹跟着别的船跑了半夜哭湿一条被子的真罗慕伦啊。”

托文差点没捏碎自己手里的小相位枪。

究竟是哪个混蛋告诉他的？！！

 

后来两个人见面的次数越来越多。奥拉克似乎过够了整天跟着货船东奔西跑的生活，留在了威利纳特殖民地，每天都泡在葡萄地里，最后竟然变成了葡萄种植能手。再加上他在货船上的经历，所以修水管啊，修除草机啊，搭架子啊，什么都会干一点。就连托文也不得不承认，这家伙用小相位枪射杀害虫的时候秒的还挺准的。

而每次托文结束早上的巡逻回家吃午饭时，他总能看到奥拉克躺在葡萄架下面晒太阳，一只脚翘得高高的，随着不知名的节奏打拍子。（后来两个人熟了之后奥拉克告诉他，那首歌叫做爱尔兰画眉，是他小时候殖民地上的一个爱尔兰大叔教给他的——然后他抽出了锡笛，当然那是后话了。）

再后来，托文家的食物复制机坏掉了，殖民地的轮机师们都说没救了，结果奥拉克不请自来后也不知道用什么奇怪的方法把线路都拧在了一起，竟然也勉勉强强能用了。虽然复制出来的东西有点奇怪，不过托文是个顽强的人，什么都能吃下去。

再后来，托文有天和瑟康比赛喝酒，结果被千杯不倒的金毛小子灌了个头重脚轻，第二天早上起来后头痛欲裂竟然还要去巡逻。走在路上正摇摇晃晃的时候迎面走来了上司，眼看如果被发现了就要扣掉一个月的奖金时奥拉克不知道从哪个角落冒了出来，有说有笑的把上司领到旁边去了。于是下一次托文在休息日喝酒的时候就叫上了奥拉克——结果发现这家伙酒精过敏。（那又是另外一个故事了）

再后来，两个人不知什么时候成了无话不谈的好朋友，也许是在托文义务帮奥拉克在霜冻前赶摘葡萄最后胜利大丰收的时候，也许是奥拉克告诉托文自己虽然是半贝塔索，但是却辜负了老妈的基因，只能稍微感受一点别人的情绪之后，也许是托文想妹妹想的要哭，于是大半夜敲开奥拉克的门拖他出来聊天的时候，也许是奥拉克一个人去山上采集植物标本结果很蠢的迷路，托文花了两天两夜搜山才找到他之后。

那些日子里当托文路过葡萄垄看到奥拉克的时候他总会想，虽然罗慕伦母星不复存在，自己的亲人也纷纷离去，可是在宇宙的一个小小角落里，有这样一个美丽的星球，这样一片安详的殖民地，这样一群自强不息的罗慕伦，以及这样一个有点腹黑有点呆萌的朋友，生活似乎也是件挺不错的事情。

然后他就看到奥拉克头都没抬就朝他挥了挥手。

 

就这样他们等到了那一年的丰收节，以及丰收节那晚仿佛与记忆重合了一般的惨痛。托文知道奥拉克其实对罗慕伦母星的感情很淡漠，对塔刹也没有什么仇恨，但是他自私的不想再让身边这唯一的朋友和家人离开自己。于是他拖着奥拉克，就像之前自己拖着他去巡逻或者去喝酒一样，把他拖上了小战鸟，然后理所应当毫不犹豫的把他扔在了舰长的位置上。

如果托文那时候直到奥拉克会把他们的第一艘战鸟命名为锡笛号，他说不定会再三考虑一下自己当时的决定。

 

而现在，他们每天都生活在战鸟上，时不时去罗慕伦共和国的殖民地巡逻，一次又一次有惊无险的打退塔刹，卡达西或者伊拉奇的战舰。奥拉克再也没法种葡萄了，而是每天愁眉苦脸的看着托文交上来的报告。而托文除了每天尽职尽责的完成大副的工作外，也会常常想念他们在威利纳特上无忧无虑的生活。

他更想念那个在葡萄垄上晒太阳的奥拉克。

 

直到有一天，他结束轮值后往宿舍走，半路经过战鸟的观星室。然后他意外地看到了躺在观星室沙发上的奥拉克。

现在住在战鸟上的奥拉克不再晒太阳了，他在看星星。


End file.
